Saving Superheroes Has Become A Full-Time Job
by Rikki18
Summary: Summary: Ever since I was five years old, I've been having visions of death and destruction. I can't control them, but I can try and stop the deaths that may occur. While living at Xavier's, I've been saving the lives of superheroes in order for the world to have a brighter future. I probably shouldn't have saved Loki though. My bad.


**Author's Note: Hello glorious people that have decided to read my story. This isn't my first fanfic, but it's the only one that I really truly want to complete. I warn you now that it's going to be a pretty long story and all of my chapters will be long (roughly 3000 words and up per chapter). To me, there's nothing more annoying than seeing one of your favorite stories has updated, but with a less than 1000 word chapter. Ugh. If you can't tell, it's probably one of my biggest pet peeves. **

**Anyway, this is going to be crossover story (even though I don't have it labeled as one) since it involves both the X-men and Avengers. The reason why I don't have it labeled as a crossover is because I'm going to be writing a side story dealing with X-men: First Class. I'll explain that later when I have the first chapter of that story written. If you want to know about it ahead of time, just send me a message. So, this story will be following my character Rikki dealing with SHIELD issues, Loki angst, and general X-men drama. This story starts a few hours before Loki is killed on Svartalfheim (not going to lie. I had to look up how to spell that) and will go through Captain America: The Winter Soldier and beyond. It'll take a while to get to The Winter Soldier though. **

**I warn you now. There will be swearing (not over the top, but a normal amount) and violence (Come on people. It's an Avengers fic. Kind of obvious). You've been warned.**

**Here's a quick Rikki bio: **

**Name: Rikki Corvin**

**Age: 19**

**Hair Color: Brown (Can turn to gold and silver when using a lot of power)**

**Eye Color: Brown (can turn a vibrant purple when using a lot of power)**

**Powers: Visions of death and destruction, complete control of four elements (fire, water, wind, and lightning), flight (she has wings that can appear out of her back), telepathy/telekinesis, an invisible shield (like what Sue Storm can from the Fantastic Four movie), time travel/realm travel, and healing abilities. **

**Known Affiliations: **

**SHIELD (from age 9 until age 10)**

**Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters (from age 10 to present)**

**Summary: Ever since I was five years old, I've been having visions of death and destruction. I can't control them, but I can try and stop the deaths that may occur. While living at Xavier's SFGY's, I've been saving the lives of superheroes in order for the world to have a brighter future. I probably shouldn't have saved Loki though. My bad.**

**Saving Superheroes Has Become A Full-Time Job**

**Chapter One**

Being a mutant isn't always a good thing. Actually, it's usually a pretty bad thing. Discovering you have a power that most people would be jealous of is ok. Discovering that you have over eleven different abilities (that you let people know you have) can be dangerous not only for myself, but for others around me. It took me a long time to willingly admit the powers that I have and I still haven't told anyone all the "other" abilities. A very important person in my life once told me to "never tell someone everything you know. You'll only wind up dead." I take that little piece of advice to heart since it's kept me alive all this time. I guess I should give you a bit of a heads up on who I am and what I can do.

My name's Rikki Corvin and I have more abilities than I can count on one hand. I can do everything from controlling the elements (fire, water, wind, and lightning), to telepathic/telekinetic powers. I've even had visions of death and destruction since I was 5 years old. I became the most powerful mutant to live at Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters ever at age 10. Unfortunately, living at Xavier's came about in a not so great way.

See, I was born to a single mom 19 years ago who used to work for SHIELD before she was betrayed by her partner. She wanted to leave SHIELD in order to finally take care of me so we could both live a normal life (well, as normal as a former assassin and her mutant daughter could live). We never got the chance to find out if we could have a normal life. I really don't want to go into why right now since it's a touchy subject, but basically I was orphaned at 9, taken in by SHIELD, I discovered the plot to kill my mother concocted by SHIELD's War Council, was nearly killed by SHIELD agents, I threatened to destroy all of SHIELD if they didn't leave me alone, and then I fled to Xavier's and have lived there ever since. That's pretty much the short way of explaining why my life sucks in general.

But, even after all of that (and some normal mutant teenage angst), I've turned out alright. Although, that may be up for debate among different student and faculty members. I've learned from Professor Xavier that even though I have a dark gift (as he loves to describe my visions of death and destruction as), I can still use it for good. So, a few months after our lovely chat, I had a really bad vision about the death of Iron Man on the roof of one of his company building in California. It showed me that he would die on the roof after the giant arc reactor blew. I didn't even have time to warn the Professor about what was going to happen before I hopped on a plane and made it to the facility just in time to see him fighting Obadiah Stane. I hid on the fire escape of the building housing the reactor and waited for Tony Stark to shout to Pepper to turn it on. Just before she hit the button, I put up my invisible shield around him so he wouldn't be affected by the blast. It saved his life and he never even knew it. I came back home to a not so enthused Professor, but after a lengthy conversation, he understood why I left with no notice. I was still grounded, but I mean, come on. I saved Iron Man. How many people can say that?

Anyway, I've been trying to save people (especially superheroes) from the deaths that could possibly happen. It's a little complicated to explain how I know which ones are possible deaths and which are definite deaths, but I still try. I've ended up saving Iron Man (3 times), the Hulk (1 time), Thor (2 times), and Loki (1 time). The whole saving Loki thing is another little complicated story.

See, while Loki was busy over in Stuttgart, Germany with Captain America and the other soon to be Avengers, I was busy having a vision of what would become of Loki. I saw him dying at the hands of angry mutants led by Magneto not 8 hours after he would try to take over New York City. I knew that he probably wouldn't believe me, but I knew that he couldn't be all bad. He may have some serious issues with his family, but he wasn't all bad. So, before the battle started, I drove to the outskirts of NYC, took a subway right to Stark Tower and waited for the fight to start. Once the fighting was underway, I snuck into Stark Tower and headed to the top floor (thanks to Jarvis telling where the would-be god was). I waited for the Hulk to smash him into the ground five times (which to this day still makes me laugh) and walked into the room.

_Flashback:_

_I walk into Stark's penthouse to find Loki still on the ground moaning in pain after the Hulk had his fun. It's taking all I have not to laugh at him. I don't think he'd appreciate that right now. It takes him a few seconds to realize that I'm in the room with him, but the glare I'm getting was definitely letting me know that I'm not welcome. _

"_So, Loki, how's it going? Is trying to take over the world as much fun as you thought it would be?" his glare only darkened. _

"_Don't talk down to me mortal. The war is far from over."_

"_Oh, yes. It really looks like the war is far from over. Especially, with all the Avengers currently destroying the Chitauri. Wait, I take that back. It actually looks like it's almost over. I guess you can't see that since you're still laying on the ground from the smashing the Hulk just gave you. That HAD to hurt. And it's kind of hard not to look down on you since, well, you're on the ground." I said with a smile. And...there's that glare again. He was about to probably tell me off in some smartass Asgardian way, but I didn't have time to hear it._

"_Listen. I'm sure you don't even care what I have to say since I'm a "mortal" [I even did the air quotes], but you need to listen. I have visions of death and destruction." And, of course, Loki has to give me a skeptical look. "Hey. Believe me or not. It's up to you. But, along with having visions of all of this chaos going on, I also had one of you. If you attack Thor and the others after they close the portal, you may escape today. But, you will die later tonight at the hands of mutants."_

_I think Loki's face just went from disbelieving to intrigued in under 10 seconds. Impressive._

"_These...visions of yours. How exactly do they work." Ok. Loki looks way too interested in my visions than should be healthy._

"_Let's just say that I see them and I know who's going to die and/or what's going to be destroyed. And before you try and threaten me with whatever "alien magic" you've got, I'm not telling you anything else."_

_Loki looked at me with that creepy smirk that I have a feeling I'll have to see again._

"_So, of everyone in this realm, you come to me to warn me of my impending death. The future ruler of your pathetic world. Tell me why."_

"_Ok. Number one, I don't like being told what to do. Number two, you are not the "future ruler of my pathetic world" as you so eloquently put it. So, no. I'm not going to tell you why. Believe me or not. I really don't care. But, just so you know. If you don't attack them again, you may have a chance at redemption." And the glare is back on Loki's face._

"_I don't need nor want redemption. What I want is…"_

"_Blah, blah, blah. Don't care. I've got to go and save Stark so sit here and think about what you would rather want. A violent death or the possibility of redemption. You make the call."_

_End Flashback._

After that, I went off and pulled Stark through the portal faster so he wouldn't be stuck in space forever. During that time, Loki must've thought about what I had said because he didn't attack the Avengers when they cornered him in Stark's penthouse. Once he surrendered, I flew off (did I mention that one of my powers is the ability to fly? Whoops.) to where my car was parked about 12 miles outside the city and headed home. Once I got to Xavier's, everyone was watching the television broadcasting the end of the battle in NYC. I called a meeting and explained to the Professor and the other X-men what had happened and they were all surprised that I had warned Loki of all people. When asked why I warned him, I really didn't have an answer. I just went with the usual "it's what we're supposed to do". You know, that whole "always do the right thing" that teachers and parents try and tell you. Well, normal parents and teachers.

So, after having these dark and twisted visions of death since I was five, it wasn't all that surprising when I had one in the kitchen at Xavier's right before the coming convergence occurred in London. I only had one thing to say before I hit the ground.

"Oh crap."

_Vison:_

_There are three figures walking along hills of black sand that couldn't possibly be on Earth. I zoom in to see a close up of the three people. The two figures in front are a man supporting a woman through the uneven terrain. The man is tall, blonde, strong, and definitely wearing Asgardian clothing. I can easily recognize him as Thor since I've seen him before during the whole New Mexico incident. The woman next to him is much smaller than him, a brunette, and also wearing Asgardian clothing. I'm confused as to why she's wearing clothes from Asgard since she's Jane Foster and she should be on Earth. The last figure walking slowly behind Jane and Thor is obviously Loki. I'd recognize his dark green, gold and black Asgardian clothing anywhere. His hair is much longer than normal though._

_As I zoom back out, I can see that they have stopped at the top of a hill overlooking a vast area where an alien looking ship and people are waiting for them. I see Loki and Thor discussing something before Loki stabs Thor and pushes him down the hill. Loki quickly pursues and proceeds to kick Thor and then cut off his hand. Jane watches in horror before Loki grabs her and throws her before the creepy alien dude with a half burnt face. Loki proclaims himself Loki of Jotunheim. And all he wants in return for giving them Jane is a good seat to watch Asgard burn. Creepy burnt dude then uses telekinesis to lift Jane into the air and force some red and black swirling thing out of her body. Once he drops Jane, Thor yells "Now!" to Loki. Loki dives to protect Jane and Thor using Mjolnir to throw lightning at whatever is floating in the air. The red and black mist explodes, but isn't destroyed. Rather, it is absorbed into creepy dude and he turns to walk away, leaving one giant creature and the rest of his men to deal with Thor and Loki. _

_Thor and Loki proceed to fight off the aliens. As Jane is about to be sucked into one of their strange alien grenades Loki pushes her out of the way. Loki nearly gets sucked into the portal when Thor comes out of nowhere and saves him. They are then split up. Thor goes off to fight the giant alien creature while Loki handles a group of aliens. As Loki finishes dispatching the aliens, he looks over to see Thor nearly being beaten to death. Loki then stabs the creature with a large piece of metal, but the creature turns around and forces Loki towards him; stabbing Loki as well. Loki falls to the ground and reveals that he has pulled the pins in the alien grenades and the creature is destroyed. _

_Loki lies dying on the ground and Thor holds him as he dies. Thor tells him that he will let father know what he has done for him. Loki tells him that he did not do it for him. Loki then dies in Thor's arms. A storm starts to brew around them and Thor is forced to leave Loki's body as he searches with Jane for a safe place to ride out the storm. _

_Two Possible Outcomes:_

_One: Let Loki die and he will die with honor and Odin will feel the guilt of all that he has done to him. _

_Two: He lives and will fight alongside the Avengers against a terrifying new foe. He may get the redemption that he seeks. _

_End Vision._

I wake up to an empty kitchen and a lot of blood on the ground. Yep. That would be my blood. I feel the back of my head and realize that that's where the blood is coming from. From the small dent in the edge of counter, I realize that that must be where I hit my head. Good thing I can heal quickly (not as fast as Logan though). As I look around, I realize that only 5 minutes have passed since I was drinking my orange juice. Wait, orange juice? I look down and realize that said glass of orange juice has been spilled all over my lime green 'I'm Trouble' shirt. See people, this is why I don't wear white shirts. It never ends well. Back in the shower I go.

As I finish taking ANOTHER shower, I realize that I have less than an hour before Loki is supposed to die. Don't ask me how I know that he'll die at exactly this time. It's not like I have a little time stamp next to the vision I'm having like a digital camera. I just know. So, instead of getting dressed in my usual dark blue jeans, some kind of green shirt, and my heeled converses, I opt for something that'll work on a ruined planet. I quickly put on my black tank top, black and green jacket, black pants, and my black combat boots and head for Professor Xavier's office. I've become way too familiar with that office, let me tell you.

I head down the main staircase and before I can even raise my hand…

"Come on in Rikki." Yeah. If I hadn't lived here for 9 years now, that would've really freaked me out. I walk inside to see that the Professor was sitting by himself behind his desk, waiting for me. I sit down in my seat (I mean really. I've sat here so many times that it should have my name carved into by now) and waited for the Professor to speak.

"I see you've recovered from your fall not too long ago. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Professor. But, I need your advice on something. I just had a vision of Thor, Jane Foster, and Loki on a distant world that I've never been to. From what I've seen, I'm pretty sure that I can get there. In it, Loki and Thor are in a fight against an alien race and I see Loki killed by one of them. I know that Loki tried to take over our planet, but he actually listened to me and didn't attack the Avengers. He also saved Jane twice while on this other planet and tried to save Thor before he is killed. I want to know if you think I should go there and try and stop his death." I don't want to tell the Professor about the two possible outcomes that I have seen. I've learned through experience that the less people know about the future, the better.

The Professor sat there for a few moments which, after all the times I've been brought before the Professor (mostly for something bad), I've learned that he is contemplating what to tell me.

"Do you think he's worth it? You could wind up on the wrong planet, lost, or even killed during this fight."

"I'm not planning on joining the fight. Thor leaves Loki behind when he dies because a storm starts brewing right afterwards. I was thinking of just hiding until the storm starts and I can try and save him then."

"It still sounds dangerous, but you never answered my first question. Is he worth it?"

I never even thought about that. Even when I saw the vision of Loki during the battle for NYC, I didn't question whether or not to warn him. And I still don't know why. But, I know what I have to do.

"Yes. He's worth it. I'm not sure why, but he is."

"Well, then. I guess you have your answer." he said with a knowing smile. I hate when he does that.

"Thanks Professor. I'm leaving now. Let Logan and the others know for me." I said as I headed for the door.

"Be careful Rikki. You don't know how powerful that storm is going to be or how truly dangerous Loki can be."

"Don't worry Professor. I'll be in and out. No loitering. I promise." I said with my sweetest smile.

"Yes...I'm sure you will." Oh, he so doesn't believe me.

"Bye Professor."

I walk out of his office and head out the front door and to the gardens. I've always found it much easier to travel to different planets (or realms as the Asgardians call them) outside. I don't want to have to travel through space and three levels of the mansion to get to where I need to go. That's just asking for trouble.

I took a few calming deep breaths before I started to feel one of my coolest and most dangerous powers kicking in; the ability to travel through time and space. It starts at my fingertips. They start to go numb and glow a light blue color. The blue then spreads over my entire body. While this is happening, I envision where I want to go. Unfortunately, it's a barren wasteland with a bunch of black sand. They couldn't fight these aliens in the Bahamas? As my power reaches its peak, I feel like I'm being sucked through a portal head first. I see a swirl of lights and stars as I travel to whatever planet I'm supposed to be going to. It's a lot like the streaks of light in the Star Wars movies when Han Solo activates the hyperdrive although it's a lot more nausea inducing. Finally, after hitting the ground none too gently, I look around and realize that I actually landed on the right planet. And even in the right area! Yay for me. The only bad thing about this is that I can see Thor, Jane, and Loki on top of the hill right next to the one I landed behind (luckily out of the view of the aliens). Which can only mean that...Yep. Loki just stabbed Thor.

Which means the fight is about to begin.

End of Chapter One.

**AN: Wow, was that a lot of info. But, just like the first X-men movie, I have to move a little slow in the beginning since I have to explain so much. The next chapter should be really interesting since it involves Loki, Thor, Odin, and Fury. Can you imagine having all four of them in the same room together? Complete and utter chaos would ensue. I'm excited to write the next chapter, but I'm going to have to wait a bit since there's a storm starting outside. So, I hope you guys enjoyed the long first chapter. Please review. Love it? Hate it? Comments? I'd love to read what you guys think. It makes writing stories more enjoyable when people care enough to comment. **

**~Rikki18**


End file.
